DWMA's First Talent Show
by ImJustThatAnimeFan
Summary: Death's throwing a talent show. Saying Stein is surprised when he finds his weapon on stage is an understatement. One-shot.


**Dont. Dont ask me why, ok? Its adorable, read it, cry tears of joy, have a cuteness overload, or whatever but read it and review if you want xD.**

* * *

"Hello everyone!" Death chirped, clapping his comical hands together, "Its time for the DWMA's first ever talent show. Together we've only collected five tryouts today," he paused in dissappointment but with a sigh, continued, "but, maybe next time more will sign up. For now, our first contestant's are a Mjnoir and Clarence."

The blonde girl walked up on stage, her hair pulled back in a ponytail and smile wide, showing her braces. Her partner was hunched over as if trying to hide himself, black hair falling over and hiding his face.

"Why are we here again, Senpai?"

"Because..I wanted to see how it would go, alright?"

The white haired boy sighed and shook his head, crossing his arms over his thin chest and staring blankly up at the stage where the blonde was attempting to get her partner to participate in their show.

It was a few awkward moments before the boy held out his hand and the younger girl transformed. Her heavy form fell into his more than capable hands and he gripped the shaft, twirling the massive hammer around like it was a feather. He stuck a defensive pose.

"Soul Resonance!"

Their forms were consumed by a fiery golden aura. The boy raised the hammer above his head and twirled it around until you could barely see it in its speed. He let out a battle cry and swung outward into the crowd and for a brief second it appeared he was going to let it go an it would fall onto the students.

"Witch Destruction!"

Usually, an attack of this magnitude would have been obviously prohibited but in the end, a rain of golden twinkling sparkes fell upon the crowd. Most of everyone ooed and awed, raising their hands only for the sparkles to shatter and dissappear entirely, their bodies going limp and relaxed and free of irritating pains or useless thoughts.

The boy held out the hammer, straight up, and Marie morphed back into a human, watching the last of the sparkles disappate into the crowd.

The white haired boy scoffed, "Is that all? I don't see how sparkles is entertaining..now, if you had just let _me_ sig-"

"Stein, if you signed up you'd have to be _locked up_ for crimes against animals."

"..Shut up Spirit."

Spirit laughed shortly as Death stepped back center stage.

"My my my! What an _adorable_ show," Death complimented as the duo walked off stage. "Next we have a Ms. Mira Nygus and Mr. Sid."

The two walked up on the stage. The girl crossed her arms over her chest, arms bandaged. Her black hair was cascading down her back and the boy had his ebony hair in dreads. Mira took the microphone from the schools founder and placed it in front of a radio, presumably pressing play before running to stand beside her partner.

The music was techno but upbeat and the two dropped down into a crouch. Sid rolled forward before popping up into a hand stand, legs spread out straight on either side as Mira's small frame rolled from in between his arms and stopped a few feet away before popping up into a one-handed hand stand, knees bent and legs straight so one was extended in front of her and the other behind her.

Sid flipped over in the handstand and then continued on, over Mira's body, scarcely missing her leg, and landing in a split that made ever boy in the room cringe. Mira flipped over to her feet to stand behind him and raised her hands as Sid creepily pulled himself back up to a stand without his hands or really the use of his knees. It was like she was the puppet master and he was the puppet.

They hopped apart so they were beside each other again, Sid a little behind Mira. They did two cartwheels in opposite directions before they immediately flipped backward, their bodies barely having time to adjust the change as they flipped backwards once more before falling into another one-handed hand stand, each using opposite hands. Mira's legs were spread in an 'L' position and Sid's in an opposite 'L' positon.

They spun on their one hand in opposite directions as their legs slowly closed so they were straight in the air. Their legs slowly began to fold at the knee and their elbows bent at the same pace, their bodies hunching over so it appeared as if they were closing in on themselves as they spun.

Once they were a ball, they collasped onto their elbow with an almost painful crunch that seemed to echo throughout the gymnasium before they rolled forward, springing up once they neared the edge of the stage and they bowed, the music stopping on cue.

Their peers jumped and hooted, clapping at the almost expert performance. Mira grinned happily and Sid returned the grin with one twice as big as they bowed again.

"Oh wowie! Wasn't that just excellent?" Death asked, giving each student a rather strong pat on the back that sent them lurching forward, "our final performing for the day will be a Albarn."

Stein blinked hard, glancing to his side. His red headed weapon wasn't anywhere in the vicinity. His eyebrows arched in rare surpise as he glanced back up to the stage to see Spirit carrying a chair to the front of the stage in the center. Death set a keyboard where he set the chair and then adjusted a microphone stand to fit his height as he set.

Spirit cleared his throat, leaning forward, "U-uh...This is a song, I um...wrote and everything. Its for my best friend...urr..Franken Stein."

Immediately every eye landed on the white haired boy and the people around him disappeared like he was the plauge. He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing irritatedly. There was no way his partner was about to embarrass himself as much as he's about to embarrass him. He heard Spirit clear his throat again and tap the keys but he dared not look up.

"We

Dont always like the same things

Take Ice cream

We like different flavors

And we

Dont always see things the same

Once you called me a name

And I returned the favor

But you are _my_ best friend

Forever

We wont ever let that end

No never

You are here for me and I am here for you

Thats what best friends do

We

Dont always see eye to eye

Dont ask me why

But we dont mind it

And we

Dont always get along

But our friendships strong

We can always find it

And you are _my_ best friend

Forever

We wont ever let that end

No never

You are here for me and I am here for you

Thats what best friends do

We

Dont always fit in with the crowd

But we still stand proud

And we stand together

And we

Dont care what other people say

We go our own true way

That works a whole lot better

And you are _my_ best friend

Forever

We wont ever let that end

No never

You are here for me and I am here for you

Thats what best friends do

You are _my_ best friend

Forever

We wont ever let that end

No never

You are here for me and I am here for you

Thats what best friends dooo

Thats what best friends do..."

The crowd broke into a fit of laughter and giggles and Stein felt his face heat up, facepalming himself. Oh god they were ruined. He didn't usually care but Spirit had gone completely _bonkers_. He already had to suffer enough being partners, why'd he have to make it worse with singing the gayest song possible in front of every student in the DWMA?

"Oh come on Stein! Look up," Death cheered.

Stein felt his eye twitch. No way in hell was he doing that.

"Look up! Look up!" He chanted cheerfully.

Soon enough, the whole gym was chanting and Stein swore it was more annoying than the irritating buzzing noise that would frequent his mind. In a fit of anger, about to lash out at Spirit for making a fool of them both, he snapped his head up, lips parting in the beginnings of an angered curse but they fell flat.

Spirit was _smiling_. Not one of his goofy, large, overly excited ones. It was small, a tiny quirk at the corner of his lips to turn them up. The smile initally looked almost sad, his eyes downcast and watery. Stein almost felt bad. Almost. Spirit blinked hard to stop them from falling and for a brief moment their eyes met and Spirit's smile grew, yet, it was still subtle.

Stein cracked a smile.

* * *

**ADORABLE I TOLD YOU. I BET YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME. HELL YEAH. I know I/Stein said it was the gayest song in the world but I effing love that song and just in that moment it was the gayest song ever for Stein. Love it. You can youtube it, I didn't write it. It's called "The Best Friend Song" by Songdrops. Watch it, Love it.**


End file.
